Given the ever-increasing capacity demands made on cloud computing resources, service providers have employed service level agreements (SLAs) which formally define the level of service provided to a customer by the service provider. More particularly, an SLA oftentimes records a common understanding about services, priorities, responsibilities, guarantees and warranties with respect to availability, serviceability, performance, operation or other attributes of the service offered by the service provider to the customer. Given their importance in the industry, methods that provide abilities to more effectively manage services provided under such SLAs, would be a welcome addition to the art.